User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Alexis • Kerib
My next proposal will be Alexis • Kerib of SSSS.GRIDMAN. What is the work? SSSS.GRIDMAN is a 2018 anime series produced by Studio Trigger in collaboration with Tsuburaya Productions, based on the titular character of the series, Denkou Choujin Gridman and its American adaptation, Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. The protagonist, Yuta Hibiki is a first-year student in high school living in Tsutsujidai. One day, he woke up without his memories. Yuta later meets "Hyper Agent Gridman" who was inside an old computer. Gridman told him to fulfill his purpose. Yuta's quest to understand the meaning behind those words and to find his memories began. Who is the villain? Alexis • Kerib is the main antagonist of this anime. Alexis was a malevolent immortal being who reveled in the negative emotions of others. At some point, he found Akane Shinjo, who harbored within her what Alexis sought. Using her, he helped her create a supposedly perfect world but he knew that she cannot control everything and imperfections were bound to exist. Alexis once fought Gridman, who was chasing him from the Hyper World, and won, having split up his consciousness into parts. What did he do? Alexis was first seen in a computer screen, commenting that the model of Ghoulghilas made by Akane was quite good. He then turned it into a giant using his powers. Alexis helps Akane create the various kaiju throughout the series. Secretly, he was simply using Akane's kaiju to destroy the city and have it rebuilt every time, simply for his enjoyment. Later on, Akane invites Yuta out for a meal, where they are joined by Alexis. Much to Yuta's surprise, no one takes notice of the alien figure, implying he has a similar cloaking ability as the Illusion Monsters. Just as Yuta's about to eat, his Primal Acceptor goes off, revealing a kaiju is attacking. Akane goes home, confused that a kaiju is attacking without her creating it, and Alexis reveals to her that Anti was the one who designed this creature and asked him to bring it to life, much to Akane's displeasure. After Gridman and Sky Vitter destroy Diriver and beat Anti again, Alexis directly confronts Anti, who punishes the human lookalike by stealing his buzzsaw and slashing his face. Alexis continued to create kaiju designed by Akane and, towards the end, pushed her into creating more despite her being reluctant to. After Akane loses the will to make more kaiju, Alexis revives many kaiju that were previously defeated by Gridman. When all of them are defeated, he uses his Instance Abreaction on Akane, turning her into a kaiju Rikka confronts him but Alexis reveals to her that she is simply a manufactured imitation, a Repli-Compoid. His words fail to phase Rikka. Anti rescues Akane from her kaiju form but just as he does, Alexis impales him with a massive sword and swallows Akane with his cloak. Absorbing her negative emotions, Alexis evolved into his giant form. He fought Gridman, who had regained his true form, and was initially winning until Gridman realized his true power was not simply to attack and destroy, but also to repair and mend. With that, Gridman blasted Alexis with the Grid Fixer Beam, clearing Akane's heart and thus weakening Alexis. In a final clash, Gridman won and all that was left of Alexis was a smoking shard, which was sealed away and taken back by Gridman and the Neon Genesis Junior High Students to the Hyper World. Mitigating Factors At first, we saw Alexis as a pretty level-headed and suave on the surface. And even draws the line at Akane's deranged kaiju rampages. However, in the second half of the series, this was but a ruse. Alexis actually comes off as a nihilistic being who takes sadistic joy at the misfortunes of others, especially Akane. Being able to feed off negative emotions, Alexis can be seen as a borderline manipulative psychopath going as far as to push Akane over the edge and turning her into a kaiju when she loses the will to create a kaiju. Heinous Standards Alexis stands out to be even worse than Akane for his aforementioned negative emotion eating part and manipulating Akane throughout the series so he can feed on her despair. Anti was the first to desert Akane's group when she went too far in her kaiju rampage, Akane managed to get back to her senses near the end. Alexis is ultimate evil personified, and is considered to be one of the most dangerous enemies Gridman has fought. Final Verdict Alexis is basically the Tsuburaya version of Evolt and Bill Cipher. And that's saying something. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals